


The Valentine Stone

by RedStarlight



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarlight/pseuds/RedStarlight
Summary: The Third Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith are given a strange and precious gift. Perhaps with the help of a sentient gem they can take things a little beyond friendship.





	The Valentine Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Valentine's Day in mind. Just a bit of fun - and a gift for all Third Doctor/Sarah Jane fans!

It shouldn’t be happening, but it was.  


Logic told him it was ridiculous, but science was providing too much hard evidence to dispute what was happening. This perturbed The Doctor; he had a great respect for both logic and science and he didn’t like to see them at odds in this way. He held the glowing stone near his chest, noticing how it seemed to pulsate, on and on…  


In the last few days The Doctor and Sarah Jane had come back from an expedition to Eridani Prime where they had helped to bring down the head of the Nero Corporation. The Doctor was delighted at this outcome, given the brute had essentially been treating his employees as slaves. With the two travellers’ assistance, the workers had exposed his crimes and taken over the company themselves. What followed was what had brought things to their current bewildering state. Lia Ami, a spokeswoman for the workers had caught up with The Doctor and Sarah before they left to give them a gift.  


“All of us will remember the part you played in helping us. This is a small keepsake we’d like you to have.” She unwrapped and presented a red gemstone, just big enough to fit in the palm of a hand.  


Sarah took it and looked at it curiously. “What is it?”  


“A gem of Valentina – a rare type of stone, named for the woman who first discovered its properties.” Lia smiled. “Think of it as a good luck charm, if you like. We believe in following our hearts here and this will help both of you do the same, wherever you go.”  


“I have two hearts and they don’t always agree.” The Doctor quipped, but accepted the gift and made his farewells with Sarah.  


He felt now that he had taken the whole thing rather too lightly. The gem was clearly living in some sense of the word. It had moods – he had found that out quite quickly. The Doctor’s plan had been to break out some of his lab equipment and make an analysis of it. He had passed it to Sarah to hold for him for a moment (was it changing colour? Unusual.) When she passed it back, their fingers touched in the process and it grew warm. They paused, taken aback, and the shimmering ruby-and-rose fires within the gem brightened. Sarah excused herself, saying she needed to find a pad to make some notes and left The Doctor holding the stone.  


Pressing it close to one of his quickened hearts, he looked at it again. It was glowing.  


“All right.” The Doctor said to the stone. (If it was living, then why not speak to it?) “I will admit there are times… She’s an admirable young woman, so can you blame me? It’s all quite impossible, of course…”  


He sighed. All of space and time he could cope with, but this was one journey he hadn’t bargained on taking.  


Sarah came back after a few minutes, throwing his thoughts into further disarray. Her eye fell on the gem - and the way The Doctor was cradling it. A slight bloom came to her cheeks.  


“Oh! Is it still… I brought my notebook. Just to record some details.” She settled down in a chair and looked at him expectantly, pen in hand. A moment passed.  


“Well? Has this phenomenon stumped you, Doctor?” Sarah teased.  


“It is – different – from many prior experiences I’ve had, certainly.” he answered.  


“Then perhaps the lab isn’t what we need.” She came over to him and laid her hands over his, still clasping the stone. It responded to this with great excitement, glowing a bright rose-gold. The Doctor smiled. His mind was not on the lab this evening, he had to admit.  


“How about a drink?” Sarah asked.  


“My dear, I have no money.”  


“I know that, silly. I’m buying. Land the TARDIS somewhere nice and we’ll go out. Just a quiet drink – and maybe a moonlight stroll.”  
The Doctor decided to relent. A sentient gemstone was a rare thing and it clearly had accurate instincts. He let Sarah take it from him.  
“Would Parisia be nice enough for you? The city has a beautiful view of two moons on a night like this – and one or two cosy bars as well, I think.”  


“Sounds good.”  


The Doctor set the TARDIS on a course across the galaxy to their destination. For once, the journey was smooth and when they rematerialised, he could see the rooftops of Parisia, sparkling with lights on the viewscreen. Sarah caught her breath at the sight.  


“It’s some time since I’ve been here, but I think you’ll like it.” The Doctor said. His tone was light, but he was anticipating a more than pleasant evening.  


“I like it already – very much. Come on then!”  


He took Sarah Jane’s outstretched hand and they went out into the brilliant night. The Doctor turned and waved to the TARDIS door as they left.  


“Don’t wait up, old girl.”


End file.
